


A Fence and White Picket House

by JehBeeEh



Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amused Tony Stark, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: When conversations happen while someone is drunk and passing out, do they really count? Tony's about to find out...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	A Fence and White Picket House

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this one was fun! Day 6 started with the prompt 'Saying something they didn't think the other heard', and now features adorably drunk Steve. It was too fun to write!
> 
> Thanks as always to Moody for cheering my silly ideas <3

“Yous so preeeetty,” Steve slurred. He was looking down at Tony with so much love and admiration that Tony had to look away. He went back to the task of removing Steve's shoes and tried not to laugh too hard at his boyfriend.

His very, very drunk boyfriend.

After dealing with more threats in a week than they had in months, they'd all needed to unwind. And Thor happened to have some Asgardian mead with him. It was a testament to how rough the week had been that Steve was the one to ask him for a glass. And then another. And before they knew it, Steve was acting less and less like stoic Captain America, and more like Steven Rogers.

And that's how they found out Steve turned into a snuggly, lovey guy when inebriated.

“I wuv ya. So mush, Tony,” Steve continued. Tony now stood in front of him, trying to strip him down to his underwear so they could get some much-needed sleep. The task was difficult given how Steve kept trying to wrap his arms tightly around Tony's midsection.

“I love you too, but if you keep squeezing me like this, Octo-Cap, you’ll have two pieces of me to love,” Tony laughed as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

“Noooooooo,” Steve whimpered as he unwrapped himself from Tony. “No hurting Tony. Wuv you too mushly. I makes it be'er” As if to prove his point, he lifted Tony's layers of shirts clumsily until he got to his skin and started leaving wet, sloppy kisses all over Tony's stomach and sides, repeating over and over how much he loved him and how beautiful and perfect he was.

“Steve, I really need you to stop,” Tony finally let out, almost a whine at how much he didn’t actually want it to end.

“I hurts yous?” Steve asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

“No. Gosh, the complete opposite.” Tony bit back a laugh at the confused pout he got in response. He definitely needed to keep Thor's mead on hand just to see Captain America pout like that again. “I am enjoying myself very much but I can't take advantage of you when you probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow. And, you aren't used to reigning in all the super strength when you're like this. Just don't want anything to happen that we’ll regret in the morning, okay?”

Steve's pout was more pronounced now, but he nodded. He obliged when Tony had him lift his arms so he could pull off his t-shirt and the sight of a shirtless Steve collapsing backwards on the bed, whining petulantly about how horny he was did nothing to help Tony's libido. Tony managed to strip off Steve's pants and convince him to lie down properly on the bed as he followed suit. 

“Want ch'you,” Steve whispered to him as Tony settled in bed next to him, pressing their bodies together.

Tony let out a whining sound that only proceeded to make Steve redouble his convincing efforts. Tony couldn’t take it any longer after Steve promised he wasn't too drunk to know what was happening and he was the one trying to get Tony riled up anyways.

“You sure about this?” Tony ran his fingers down the side of Steve's face and neck.

Steve nodded lightly, looking up at Tony who was now straddling his thighs. “I can be good,” he murmured.

Tony couldn’t help bending down to kiss him. “You’re always so good for me, baby. Always.”

Steve smiled at him and Tony could tell he was getting sleepy. He quickly reached for the lube in his bedside table and made sure the wipes they kept for quick clean ups were out too.

“I’ll need you to stay still, okay?”

As he got to work getting them both off – taking both of their hard erections in hand and stroking at a steadily increasing rhythm – he couldn’t help appreciating the man splayed underneath him.

He never got to see Steve so relaxed. Even the times they'd managed to get away over the years, there was always a tightness to his jaw, stiffness in his muscles. He always looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he slept, some of it melted away, but the nightmares still plagued him far too often and his brow creased and the tense posture returned.

This Steve was nothing like that. He melted into the pillows and mattress, the only tension in him was from trying to keep still under Tony's relentless touches and not squeezing too hard on Tony's hips, the creases on his face were gentler and there due to sheer pleasure alone, minus a few barely there laugh lines. It reminded Tony of just how young he was and yet all the lives he’d lived in that short time. Tony would have given anything for Steve, his Steve, to be like this more often.

In no time at all, they were both moaning and panting, their release mixing on Steve’s sculpted stomach as his body relaxed completely and he gave Tony the brightest, most boyish grin he’d ever seen. Steve’s fingers grazed along Tony’s thighs while Tony cleaned them both up and once again settled next to Steve.

“That. S'good,” Steve mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss in which he himself was barely participating. 

“Sleep, sweetheart. You look tired,” Tony told Steve, who seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. He ran his hand through Steve’s hair, trying to coax him along.

“I love you,” Steve repeated again, a bit less slurred, but much more tired indeed. His eyes drooped more and more as he spoke, his voice getting quieter along the way too. “I dunno what I did to deserve you. You so good to me. So beautiful. I wanna marry you. Get a dog, and a fence and a white picket house. And kids. You should be someone’s daddy. So so good…”

Tony was stunned into silence. Minutes later when Steve had been quiet for long enough that Tony thought he had to be asleep, he placed a soft kiss between his eyebrows – a gesture he often did when he came to bed after Steve had gone to sleep without him – and without thinking much of it, he whispered, “I’d marry you in a heartbeat, Steve.”

* * *

Steve was serving himself another cup of coffee when he heard footsteps enter the kitchen, followed soon after by familiar arms wrapping around his waist and warm lips on his neck.

“How you feeling this morning?” Tony asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Will you hate me if I say I barely have a headache?” Steve chuckled sheepishly.

“Figures you would. I barely had enough to give me a buzz and my head’s killing.”

Steve turned in Tony’s arms so he could hug him properly, rubbing gently through his hair and temples with one hand. They stayed in place a few beats until Steve suggested waffles and bacon for breakfast and Tony agreed, finally moving to grab his own coffee and some Advil. They chatted about the week to come, their plans for the weekend, how they desperately needed another vacation.

As Steve served them each a plate and placed a bowl of berries on the breakfast bar between them, Tony asked about the previous night.

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

“I remember you breaking Nat’s wine glass and telling me we were blaming it on Clint,” Steve chided playfully.

“You could barely speak in coherent sentences at that point. What kind of weird ass mead did Thor give you?” Tony sounded beyond exasperated at how easy Steve’s hangover and night of debauchery truly had been on him.

“The memories are fuzzy, sure, but I definitely remember pretty much everything. Oh, that reminds me, I need you to make sure the video of me dancing on the coffee table and singing into a beer bottle gets erased from JARVIS’ security feed?”

Tony laughed before leaning in to give Steve a kiss. “Already done. The only copy is on my heavily locked and guarded personal server.”

Steve kissed him back, loving the taste of maple syrup and coffee on Tony’s lips. “I also remember,” he continued with a playful grin, “you giving us a damned good handjob.”

“My my, Captain. Discussing bedtime activities over breakfast?” Tony covered his mouth with a gasp, falsely scandalized at Steve’s words. 

They went back to eating in comfortable silence. When Steve finished his plate and brought it to the sink, he grabbed their mugs to refill with fresh, hot coffee.

“There’s this other thing too,” Steve finally said, breaking the silence. He was still looking towards the coffee machine, filling their mugs. In his peripheral vision, he saw Tony pause as he was about to take another bite. “I think I might have said something that freaked you out a bit. Or, at least, I thought I freaked you out.”

He stayed silent as he brought their mugs back to the counter, staying on the other side so he could face Tony and look at him properly.

Tony shook his head slowly. “Nothing you said freaked me out, no. Unexpected, sure. But not freak out material,” he answered quietly.

“Does that mean I didn’t dream what you replied then?”

Tony deposited his fork in his plate, folding his hands on his lap before shrugging. “I mean, who knows if what you think you heard was a result of you possibly having been asleep or your subconscious filling in what it hoped to hear or even if I did say the thing you might possibly, maybe, sorta think you-“

“You said you’d marry me in a heartbeat,” Steve interrupted.

Tony only nodded back, keeping eye contact with Steve the whole time.

Steve bit his lip at having managed to render Tony speechless. “I thought you said you weren’t freaked out by what I said last night?”

“Not freaked out by it. Just fully expected you to take it back, blame the mead, laugh it off. Not bring it up at all.”

“I don’t want to take it back. I mean, wouldn’t be too mad if I did it a bit better but no, I don’t want to take it back.”

Tony cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee before continuing, his words still slow and deliberate. “Just to be clear, you are asking-“

“I want to marry you,” Steve filled in, walking around the counter, Tony turning so they were facing. Steve reached for his hands and gave them a squeeze. “I’m asking you to marry me. I don’t have a ring, but we can go and pick something out together if you want? And I can do a proper, romantic, proposal-“

“No, this is good. It’s perfect.” Tony smiled up at him. “I want to marry you too.”

They smiled and laughed for a few breaths, both of them realizing what had just happened for the first time it seemed before Tony jumped out of his chair and into Steve’s arms.

“I love you, Tony” Steve smiled in the crook of his neck.

“Just one thing to clarify,” Tony remembered pulling back so he could look at Steve seriously. “Our house needs to be bigger than a picket. And it doesn't need to be white, right?”

Steve groaned. “I messed that up, you know that’s all it was.”

“And the whole daddy thing?” Tony waggled his eyebrows confusing Steve.

“I meant that. You’d make a great father, Tony.”

“Oh, you sweet, innocent soul. Remind me to explain that one to you someday before we have a PR nightmare on our hands.” He kissed Steve, who was still quite confused, before beaming at him happily and pulling him towards the door. “But for now, we have some shopping to go do.”


End file.
